


something they can never take away.. John Laurens/Oc

by komi_chan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/M, Hamilton References, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Musicals, Top John Laurens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komi_chan/pseuds/komi_chan
Summary: "If you love this woman, go get her, what are you waiting for?"Connie Jones Astor, age 20, Born in the US, born to a rich family, the Astors. Married to 23 year old Harry Jones at age 17 for the joining of their families. Lives in New York with Harry, and of course, is a proud loyalist.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Connie Jones Astor, 20, born to the (very rich) Astor family, married at 17 to 23 year old Harry Jones. A proud loyalist to say the least.  
"I'm home, Connie darling," I look up from the book I snuck from Harry's room, 'Common Sense'. It's quite an interesting book. Though, most of the words are very confusing. Wait. I'm not allowed books. At all. Harry forbid it.  
"A woman should notread."  
One of the many senseless things that come out of his mouth. I'm sure it's his mantra.  
"Are you going to greet me or not?" He laughs from the door. "Just a moment dear," I call back, looking around the room for a place to hide the book. The shelf is in our bedroom, too far away. The only thing a can really think of at the moment is...  
'My dress?'  
I can barely breathe with my corset already, so I stuff the book underneath all of my petticoats up to my torso. 'I'll take care of it later.'  
I walk up and greet my husband as he is taking off his bright red jacket. He hands it to me before I can say anything. "Not much done today, no Patriots approached us today thank God." I stare down at my lavender dress as he continues to talk.  
Then the books drops.  
Harry turns his focus to me. "What was that?" I search for an excuse in my head. "It was.. it was the cat! Of course!" Then Catarina, my two year old cat, rubs against the side of my dress. I cant just blame her..  
I use my flat heels to push back the hardback book behind me. It stops underneath the dining room table. Harry glanced over to where he heard the book go, and walks over, boots covered in mud and all.  
He picks up the small book and sighs. He doesn't need to say anything for me to understand how he feels. "I-i'm very sorry, dear, you see, I was merely curious-"  
"You know how I feel about you and reading, darling,"  
"If I can read, should I not use that knowledge? What's the use of wasted talent?" He sighed once again, taking me by my waist. "Darling-"  
"Don't curse that name dear, I rather like it," I tease, hoping to lighten the mood. He chuckles, letting the book thing go. "Now where were we?"  
"You were going to greet your wife and kiss her, tell her about your day, " I reply. "Unless you don't want to, which would be a shame."  
"Of course I do, darling, it's just today-" I put my finger to his lips and smile. "I'm just teasing you.  
"Tell me all about it."


	2. part one, chapter two: mister John Laurens

I wake up a bit groggy from the night before. I didn't sleep much. I tap Harry, who's asleep next to me.

"Dear, can I accompany you on patrol today? it gets quite boring sitting around the house all day," He shifts to turn towards me, his hair every which way. His eyes still closed, he responds with a simple 'why?' "Well, I'm simply curious about what you do on the daily, dear, and I want to buy a few things as well, and I can't to that sitting on my rump all day, can I?"

"Fine... are you sure?" I give him a look. "Fine then. Starts at seven am sharp. If you're not up by then, I'm leavin', okay?" " Fine with me darling," I lay back down and turn towards Harry as he drifts back off to sleep. I look over to the clock.

 _'It's about 5:30 am...'_ I can't go back to sleep, so I get up and go into the kitchen. The red kettle is set on the side of the wood-burning stove. I place it on top and turn the stove on. Soon enough, the water starts to boil. We have an abundance of tea, courtesy of Harry being an officer, and is being rather wealthy. Patriots hate us for that I'm afraid. I don't understand much about them. Like of how they hate the Monarchy and all. There's been talk of a revolution too. It's quite scary, to say the least.

"You're up still? Come back to sleep it's only 5:45," Harry snaps me out of my daydream. "I finally get to go out," I answer giddily " How could I go back to sleep at this rate?"

"It's also _5:45_ , darling, go to sleep."

"I'll do as I like, thank you very much,"

~~~

Turns out staying up wasn't the best idea. The tea didn't help keep me up either.

~

"I'm quite excited to go out today, Harry,"

"And why is that, darling?"

"I'm sure you know dear,"

"You women and your shopping."

"What was that?"

_" Tch."_

"Let us go then?"

~

Downtown's quite amazing if I do say so myself. Everywhere you turn, you discover something new! You don't worry about war, patriots and loyalists against each other, nothing at all! Only about the next dress you buy or how expensive a certain item of food you want to purchase is.

"-not throwin' away my shot!"

 _'Who has to be this loud?'_ The quite obnoxious sound seems to be coming from a nearby bar.

"Imma get a scholarship to Kings College," I sneak into the bar, looking for the source of the sound. A man, more of a boy, he seems about my age, is standing upon a table in the center of the bar. He's telling something about... the revolution? Why in God's name do we need a revolution? I shake my head and start to head back. A man, a very tall one, stops me.

"What are you doing here, little lady?"

"W-well you see, I'm am searching fo-for my husband, he's been out drinking quite a bit and-and I wanted to make sure he was alright?"

"You better find him real quick miss, the boss don't like women 'round here unless they the woman he really likes, the unmarried ones specifically,"

 _'Oh, so it's that kind of bar...'_ "I-i'll go find him sir, and then I'll be on my way..." He grunts and trudges off to the bar. I walk around a bit, the man on the bar table continues on with his little speech. He and his friends seem to be drunk at this point.

A Frenchman has trouble pronouncing words as simple as 'anarchy', this tailor seems to be complaining about his job, and another is talking about ending slavery. He's quite pretty. The abolitionist. He has an abundance of freckles and long, curly hair. He's the happiest of the bunch, urging the first man on. They seem to be close.

I shake my head and turn to the door, hoping not to be stopped again. Of course, I am this time by being shoved into the door by none other than the freckled abolitionist.

"Sorry miss," He says quickly. "Alex's drawing a huge crowd! Care to join?" "Very sorry, sir, but I'm not interested in your talk about separating from England. I'll be on my way now," "Ah, that's a shame... might I have your name, miss? In case we bump into each other again?" I sigh. No harm in it, right? "Connie. Jones Astor. Highly doubt we'll meet again though." He smiled a bit. "John Laurens, Miss Jones Astor," _"_

_It's missus."_


End file.
